Generation of uniform radio frequency magnetic fields over a volume sufficient for whole body imaging at high field is not possible with conventional coil designs as seen in clinical scanners. This project will result in the development and implementation of an efficient, slotted cavity resonator design, which will provide for uniform imaging of the human thorax. Dr. Vaughan has successfully developed head coils of this design for use at field strengths as high as 9.4T. This experience, along with experience at UAB in successfully imaging most of the human heart using a surface coil for transmit and receive indicate high potential for successful implementation of a large volume coil for human imaging. This work is currently supported by two Small Business Technology Transfer grants with Enon Inc. (Dr. Vaughan as principal investigator).